


Consent

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Unresolved Sexual Tension, demon side, demony mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: Asmodeus and my MC make a pact with consequences that benefit Mammon. Greatly.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I loved writing this side of Mammon. Darker, demon-ier. I’m thinking of doing a companion piece from the MC’s point of view. You wana see it?

“I’m going to KILL him!”

I blinked as the hurricane swept into my room. I’ve seen many shades of this human since she’d come here. Willfully strong, stubbornly righteous and excessively brave. But I never really figured out where she got her name.

Until today.

“Storm?”

“How dare he!? How DARE he!? HOW DARE HE!?”

That’s when I saw it. Her skin was on fire, cracks showing the liquid lava. She seethed and bled fire from every pore in her skin.

It made no sense to see it rolling off her the way I could see it. I was a demon, to me her heightened emotions were visible in the color of her being, the glow of her burning soul. But never had I seen this young woman in the kind of uncontrolled fury as I saw today.

I was almost afraid to touch her. “What the hell are ya doin’ bursting into my room human! You think I got time to listen to yo_”

“Shut your mouth!”

Mouth clamping down against my will, my own blood caught fire. Her pointed finger was two steps away. I could reach forward and bite it off. But the damned reins of her pact slithered like snakes around my neck and held. I wanted to let the beast out and let her play in his shadow, but no.

My human was also sweet, kind and compassionate like no one I had ever seen before. It was teeth-grindingly obvious she did not have the patience for my antics today. It was rare I had to drop the act. But living as long as I did, I knew when to change tactics. Huffing out a breath, I crossed my arms, my eyebrow hiked as I let her stew in her decision to take my mouth from me.

She seemed to vibrate with the indecision before letting out an uncharacteristic snarl. “Speak! But I swear to god Mammon you sprout one nonsense about human this, human that and I’ll…”

“Fine.” Taking a step closer, I let my eyes run over the frequency at which she seemed to be glowing. The wide blown darkness of her pupils, the short, ragged breath, the open hissing mouth and narrowed my eyes as I caught the scent. “Who’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Asmodeus!” She spat and began to pace again, her hands smoothing over her hair, her face. It was when her palm slid down the roundness of her breasts to her belly that my feet screeched to a stop.

“What did he do?” Something dark and sinuous dragged my voice low and menacing.

Those wild blue eyes turned to me, her face still red and I realized then there was more singing through her veins than wrath.

It was lust.

I didn’t realize I’d moved, until her breath hitched and she stared up at me. My hands had wrapped around her biceps as I walked into her. “What did you do?”

There was a flare of genuine fear in her pretty human face. “I made a pact with him.”

“You WHAT!?” Jerking away from her, I wanted to scrub my hands on my pants. Wash them. She’s been with… The thought alone sent my world into a spiral of betryal. True. She’d made one with Levi and Beelz as well. But I knew my brothers. I knew what their part of the deal entailed. Asmodeus had no restraints. I knew what he had done. “Are ya mad, human!? What like Levi, Beelz and I weren’t enough; did you really need another notch on your bedpost that bad!?”

A flash of hurt went through her eyes, her face twisting like she’d tasted something odious. “Are you kidding me? You think this is a conquest!?”

“Then why the hell would ya pick that rutting bastard! Do you know how heinously twisted he is!?”

“I DO!”

I wanted to decimate. It wasn’t a need I had felt in centuries. Turning away from her as if it was physically painful to keep looking at her, I closed my eyes. “Why come here now?”

“Where else would I go?” She sounded so broken.

Something keened, sharp and broken inside me. I wanted to be that friend. I wanted to turn around and gather her in my arms and tell her all was right with the world, but I couldn’t. Nothing would ever be right again. “I think you should go to your room.”

“Mammon…”

Holding up a hand to her, I clenched my other fist, eyes squeezed shut. “Storm…”

“I don’t know how to stop it.”

At the whisper of her trembling voice, I blinked at her, slowly turning to her as she stood there hugging her tall, lithe frame. As if holding herself from falling apart. I frowned as she trembled, a strange quake to her bones I had previously thought was anger. “Stop what?”

“Whatever he DID to me! I left him there, but I can’t stop it! Whatever he did, it’s still…happening!” Those eyes were crazed now as they lifted to meet mine, my world imploding as I realized what she’d done. “Please, make it stop.”

Mouth dropping open almost comically, I took a step closer to her. “Are you serious?”

“Please!”

I stared at her in beautiful horror. “He put his whammy on ya, and ya LEFT him there!?”

“Mammon!”

Grabbing her shoulders, I shook her for a moment, my breath, my blood, everything waiting in anticipation. “Human! Listen to me, because this is important! Asmodeus used his power on ya, and you did not sleep with him?”

“Sle…are you out of your mind!?” She struggled in my grasp, her breath still shuttered, her eyes still dark with just what he’d put inside her in exchange for making the pact. “Why the HELL would I ever sleep with Asmodeus!”

Cherubs were singing somewhere, pipers were playing, as my world slowly faded out of the inferno of my thoughts and turned to hues of blue and gold. “Oh.”

“OH!?” She screeched, wrenching out of my arms, pacing a few feet away, her hands rubbing away where I’d held her. Oh that wasn’t going to make the heat of my hands go away. “Is that all you can say! Do something! Wave your magic demon tails, wiggle those damned ears and take it off!”

“It ain’t exactly a can of paint…”

“Mammon! This is not a joke!”

“I’m not laughing babe.” I shook my head, running a hand through my hair, but I was. Cackling and delighted. “It is unimaginably amazing, and down right hilarious. Remind me to point and laugh at him later. Asmodeus actually put his thrawl on ya and ya _walked out_ on him to…to…” It was then that it occurred to me that she could have gone anywhere. She could have picked any number of my brothers to bring his dilemma to. “Come to me,” I finished with an incredulous whisper.

Like lightning the epiphany set my demon on prowl. _Oh this is not good. Oh hells, this is definitely not___

Then I noticed the way her eyes swept over my simple black t-shirt and grey sweats that I wore to bed. Noticed the way her breath hitched, her mouth parted, those eyes went a liquid sapphire.

 _Or maybe_ , my demon purred inwardly, _this is perfect._ “Babe, you are so turned on, yer about to explode.”

“Way to state the obvious.” She licked her lips, her eyes trained on my mouth and I couldn’t help the grin.

“And you’re standing in my room telling me to fix this.”

“Ah…yeah…?” Her voice wasn’t as sure this time.

Shaking my head, I let her see the demon I had always been and never felt the need to reveal. Feral, greedy, wicked and absolute. And with fangs. “That’s enough consent for me.”

“Wha…” I only gave her a moment, but her eyes widened the second she realized what I had planned. If she had hoped to run or resist, I gave her time for neither. I devoured her whole. After all, I am but a demon, and she practically came trussed up on a plate. I’d been playing nice for months. Fate had woven an interesting little thread now. There was no way in hell I was about to pass up the opportunity my idiot brother had lost.

My fingers combed into her hair and held her head at an angle as I plundered her mouth with my tongue. _Mine_ , the greedy little demon growled. One arm wrapped around her waist, fingers shoving into the waistband of her jeans to hold her flush against me. _Take_ , the demon demanded. But a small part of me remembered the beautiful, smiling girl who snuggled beside me to watch TSL. The girl who slipped her hand into mine when my brothers ribbed me out. The girl who had the courage, audacity and will to leave my perfect brother while plagued with his power. Damn, but I loved this human.

I pulled away to peer into her perfect face, those lips red and glistening with my kiss. It was like a bone deep hunger to possess this creature. To drag her down to the depths of my depravity. It was new and exciting and I wanted to so much. “Storm,” I pleaded huskily against her mouth.

Her eyes opened, slowly, dazed and glassy. Then there was a heartbeat and she was kissing me.

She could make a pact with the entire Devildom population after this, because she came to me. She chose The Great Mammon.

Her soul was already mine.

THE END


End file.
